Porcelain Euphoria
by WhiSper AuTumN
Summary: Angsty thoughts flood through Sasuke's mind as he reveals his true colors.... The entries of Sasuke that leads to Turning Point Infiltrate Destroy Rebuild
1. Porcelain Euphoria

Angsty rants…

Further it goes, my pain slowly drips away, flesh is worn to shreds with the simple slice of a precious metal… precious to me at least. Their constant judgments will eat away at my insides, twisting and turning like DNA, burning deeper like acid. The PH of words is stronger than people think. I may look like I have no emotions, but the wounds are so deep, no one can ever heal them. Can't fix what you can't see, right? Hah, Sakura thinking that her constant babble will get me to talk to her. Damn that pink-hair demon, the only good it does is slanting and writhing my mind in disgust. I hate how people think talking solves everything, that words will 'magically make things all better!' I laugh at their underdeveloped philosophies. The only solution to my pain is to take metal to bare flesh and slice it, watching a sea of red flood my pale flesh, a nice contradiction. I love contradictions, I find them soothing. They show all the wrong in the world. So many problems with society, it stirs in the pit of my stomach. I hate society, they're savages, attracted to pain like sharks to blood, feasting on tears, laughing at being weak,

Acid burns deeper, destroying the walls built to protect for only little time, deeper….

Finishes, blood drips down my innocent flesh wounded beyond repair, so deep they never show, they never go away, spinning in my mind, deeper it goes, more gets released. Hesitation, angst, pain, weakness on display for everyone to see

The walls you built are shattered, the invaders succeeded, the battle is over…. I lose.

It's a drug, addicting. I can't stop, the euphoria is too strong to resist. It taunts me day and night. The invaders have succeeded, releasing their toxin into my brain, flowing through my veins. '_Damnit, that pleasurable pain!'_

Contradictions, imperfections… what no one knows… Battle wounds engulf my once perfect skin. I'm a broken porcelain doll, shattered and broken to the point of no return. Glue is a temporary solution that does nothing but make a mess. I tried to be perfect, but nothing was worth it, I don't believe it makes me real.

I am a porcelain doll that was played with too much, and now I suffer the consequences of being admired from far too close. I'm better off on my own…


	2. Circus

Rant #2

These entries are what were found in Sasuke's room, which triggered the idea of sending him to the hospital (Infiltrate Destroy Rebuild)… angsty rants/ journal entries…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Swelling inside until it is released through a separation forced upon by rusted silver. '_Plit, plit, plit_' a twistedly pleasing sight soon to be on display for all to see. It's time for me to join this twisted circus where all the 'normal' people point that sick, accusing blade at me and feast on this shattered soul. It flows throughout my body sporadically until that point is pressed upon again, released…

Gathering, it floods out, like little children set free into the joys of the summer sun. I sit there, locked up, a caged animal put away as to not inflict pain on anyone but myself. His cruel plot unfolds in my mind.

Understood…

I'm a circus freak, the grand finale anxiously awaiting to be displayed. My warped euphoria engulfs me; this toxin takes its final bow

I am lost…


	3. Reward

Reward

Each chapter is an entry after Sasuke reveals his true colors to only himself…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I find that I reward myself with the beauty of a crimson sea pouring onto the pale flesh that was once innocent. Oh, how I despise innocence and purity. How everyone sees me as a lost innocent soul and that I can be relieved of my problems. The judgments of virginity are what make my reward more worthwhile. Perfection is nothing achieved no matter how hard you try, so why bother? The only perfection I enjoy is how intricate can I lace my skin? How complex can it get till I'm lost in this sea that overbears and trickles until split further. I am Moses parting the red sea… it pours out, the beautiful ruby seen slowly but surely. I love the compensation of ruby… it is a pleasurable exhibit, currently being perfected until the display date…

'_Damn you…_'


End file.
